Jedi Lost: The Great Unknown
by CaptDante23
Summary: He awoke with no memory of his past as he remembers only his first name "Anakin" as he was rescued by a girl named Haruka and taken to a Nursing home from there he begins to experience odd things as he trys to get back his memory as many girls thow themselves on to him, what will Anakin have to do to survive as he goes through his new life.
1. The John Doe

Chapter 1  
The John Doe

Location: Japan  
Tanagokara Village

He awoke to the sound of voices, one being male and the other being female as it sounded like they were arguing with each other, he slowly opens his eye to see that he was in a dark room as he turns to head to where the voices were coming from only to see blinds covering his view of them as he continues to listen to what they were saying.

"Mr. Kawahara could not make it, he said a family emergency came up so he had to pass on my offer," said the female as the male sounded made as he began to yell but was quickly calmed down by the female as she said.

"But one of the nurses… I believe Haruka is her name, found a man, he was walking up the trail leading up to here, he was badly wounded he had cuts and scraps around his body as his clothes were torn and blood was coming from his head so she took him here and then came to me and ask to help him,' said the female as she began to tell the man how she saves him. "When I was done I found that he had a concussion so he may have some memory loss but other than that he will live," finish the female as it was quiet for few moments as he began to go over what he heard as he tied to remember his name but came up empty.

"_So it was true I got into an accented and now… nothing," _thought himself as he began to worry as he could not remember what his past life was as he began to stir in his bed as the voices stop.

"It seems that man has finely woken up, see that he is taken care of and if he able offer "Him" the job Ms. Saeko," said the male voice as the now named Saeko replied with.

"It will be done Mr. Tomii," said Saeko as the door to room open and the man step out as it went quiet for some time but then he heard the blinds began to move as he slowly opens his eyes to see a woman in her mid 30s, she was standing with the light behind her as he could see that she had long Lavender colored hair as it was tied with a red ribbon, she wore lavender-colored cloths as she also wore leggings and a skirt along with a zip-up shirt that showed off her cleavage and finely a white long sleeve shirt that covers her arms and shoulders witch ended at her neck.

As he stared at her she began to speak. "Sorry, can you say that again,"

"Oh that fine, what I was saying was that one of our nurses found you badly hurt so she brought you here I was able to save your life," said Saeko as she moves closer to him as she places a hand on his head which he notices was wrap in gloss. "You must have hit your head somewhere, I believe you may have a concussion so you may have some memory loss, by chance do you know your name?" ask Saeko as he thought more about it.

"_What was his name...Alex.. no, Alfred… no, I know it starts with an A… An. Ani… Anakin.. yes that its," _thought now name Anakin as he turns to look back to at the girl as he says.

"Anakin… Its Anakin," as he looks at his hands as he notices that one of them was covered in was look like cloth as he turns to Saeko for answers witch she said.

"I do not know what happen, it how we found you, I was not able to remove it from your arm as it seems to be lock and needs a code, do you by chance remember it," said Saeko as Anakin tried to remember but nothing came to him as he shook his head.

"Well that fine, it seems it not causing you any pain right," ask Saeko which Anakin said no. "Well just let it be once you regain your memory then we will see about getting that thing off you," said Saeko as she continues on.

"Well you said your name was Anakin right, well Anakin you were lucky my nurse found you when she did you may have died if she did not," said Saeko as Anakin nodded at that as he began to rise up from his bed only for Saeko to push him back down as he looked up to her as she said.

"No you must not strain yourself, you need to rest for now. Once you wake up tomorrow we will see about getting you some new clothes and we will take things from there," said Saeko as Anakin nodded as she smiles as she quickly left the room leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

"_What happens," _thought Anakin as he tried to remember his past life but soon found that it was not possible as nothing came to him so he decides to go to sleep as he hopes tomorrow will bring more answers.

.000.

Time: 12:00Am

"_**Anakin… Anakin Skywalker," **_said a male voice as Anakin awoke with a start as he opens his eyes once more to see that he was still in the room that Saeko had left him in, it was dark as he turned to look outside to see that the moon was still up he remove the covers as he got off the bed, he tested his legs to see if he could stand on them so after a few moments he sees that he could walk he began his search for the restroom as he walked the empty halls.

It took him some time to fine it as he could not read the writing but once he did he quickly went as he began to go over what the voice had called him. _"Was that his name Anakin Skywalker," _Thought Anakin as he went over the name _"Skywalker," _he did not remember who gave him that name but it must have been his mother witch he did not know to the name to. After finishing the walks out to see that there was a sink to wash his face as he proceeded to use it but as he finishes he was surprised as a voice called out to him as he turns around to that it was.

"Oh, Anakin what are you doing up this late?"

"Ms. Saeko… I couldn't sleep so…

"It's alright your not use to your new surroundings yet," said Saeko as Anakin smiled as he nodded his head as she continues. "Would you like to join me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join me in my office seeing as this would be a good time to talk about what we are going to do about you," said Saeko as Anakin began to understand as nodded as they walk off but as they did not notice that they were being watched by a young girl with pink hair as she smiled as they left.

..000..

Several moments later

They now both sate on one of Saeko couches as she took out a cart that had a bottle of whiskey along with an ice bucket and flask of water, she then proceeded to hand Anakin a glass as she then gave herself one as well, he took a sip of his glass as he did not want to be rub to someone who had to save his life as she began to talk.

"I usually do this by myself so please keep this as our little secret," said Saeko as he nodded and took another sip of his drink as he said.

"Oh sure…

"But it's going to be real fun tonight!" said Saeko as Anakin turn to her confused as to what she just said as she took a sip of her drink as she continues. "I haven't had a chance to chat with a young man like yourself in a long time…," said Saeko as Anakin continue to look at her as he notices his heart was beating faster as she kept looking at her as he looks away as she continues on. "All the men as this facility are old, and," But she never finishes as she quickly got closer to him as she put her hands on his manhood.

**Lemon Warning…. **

Anakin was quickly surprise at this a he turns to her as and asks.

"Ms. Saeko, are you drunk already?' was all Anakin could say as she began to lift his hospital gown up revealing his hard member to her as she quickly covers her mouth in surprise as he said.

"S-Saeko," said Anakin shakily as she began to jerk his member as it began to get hard.

"Don't pretend you aren't feeling anything, when I.. do.. this," said Saeko as she began to jerk him faster making Anakin moan in pleasure as she went up to his ear and whispered.

"Am I right?" said Saeko, as she rubs her breast on his chest as Anakin tried to, denied it but it was not to be as what she say and do next would make Anakin lose the will to fight.

"To tell the truth, my underwear is already wet, it's all sticky" moan Saeko as she spread her legs and lift her skirt to show Anakin her lavender panties as she began to rub her womanhood as Anakin began to hear the sound of her juices as she continues to rub herself.

"See?" said Saeko as she raises her hand to show him her juices as she whispered. "Take them off," was all she said as Anakin's heart began racing faster as he follows what she said as he stood up from the couch and began to go down on her as he spread her legs and proceeded to suck her off as she began to moan.

"Yes that it, keep going," said Saeko as Anakin continue on until after a few moments she finely let out another moan as she came on his face, she was panting hard as she told Anakin to take a seat on the couch as she began to remove her shirt as use her breast to give him a Titjob.

"S-Saeko," moan Anakin as she continues to rub him off as she said.

"It's so hard, that is why I love young men, they always last longer," said Saeko as she began licking the tip of his hard member as he moans some more, she then proceeded to use one of her hands to rub herself as she continues to suck on his member more as Anakin began to look on in a daze as she stopped for a moment as she looked up to him and said.

"Does it feel good?" said Saeko as he did not answer as she pressed hard and said. "Answer me," said Saeko more forceful as Anakin gave off another moan in pleasure as he said.

"Yes, it does," said Anakin as Saeko giggle a bit as she removes her mouth from his member which lead Anakin to look down to her in concern but that was quickly dashed as she took his member in her hands and began to jerk him off as she said.

"Good, but don't cum yet," said Saeko as she stops and stood up removing her skirt and then turning her back to him as she places her hands on her desk as she began to shake her backside to him giving him an amazing view of her womanhood as she said. "Good, you made it, you want to cum inside of me, don't you?" said Saeko as she gave another giggle as Anakin stood up and walk towards her with his member still hard as she said. "It's your turn,"

Anakin then proceeded to kneel down to her as he began sucking on her womanhood once more as this surprise her but she welcomes it as she quickly began to enjoy it as he kept sucking her off as she found herself telling him. "A Little bit lower," said Saeko as she found herself loving every moment of this as she gave off another moan in pleasure.

She quickly found herself wanting more as she began to tell him to suck harder as she was close to climaxing until finely she came once again as she began to breath harder as she had cum two times already but yet he had not cum once, she needed to fix that as she gently took his member and said to him.

"Oh, I can't wait anymore, yes that its right there," said Saeko as she brought his member closer to her womanhood until it was just barely touching as she gave off another moan as she said. "Please go slowly, slowly," said Saeko as she gave another loud moan as Anakin enter her as he proceeded to have sex with her.

Anakin continues to hump her as she wraps her legs around him making sure he did not pull out as she yelled. "Yes you're coming inside me, I can feel it," moan Saeko as Anakin cum inside her but instead of calming down his member got harder as he continues to fuck her as she moans louder than before.

"Yes, harder… harder don't stop," said Saeko as both of them were lost in their lust as they fuck each other until finely Anakin was reaching his limit as he yelled out.

"I… I coming,"

"Yes, you can cum inside me," said Saeko as she once again wrap her legs and arms around Anakin to make sure she held onto him as he came in her as a moment later he exploded into her as she let out a moan of pleasure as they both held onto each other as Anakin vision began to fade as Saeko held onto him as she whispered into his ear. _"I will find a way to save you, my love," _as that was the last thing he heard as he began to fall asleep.

**End of Lemon and end of Chapter 1**

What do you guys think was it good or not you tell me, this was something I wanted to try and here it is.

Story so far

You guys have most likely seen the old Clone wars cartoon right? if so then you know that Anakin follows Asajj to Yavin 4 follow by a clones troop ship that later gets blown up well that it but she does not land on Yavin she somehow ends up on Earth with Anakin following her follow by the Clone troopship from there the story still gose the same but with some twist with them fighting on mountains of Japan but as Anakin pushes Asajj off the mountain to her supposed death as he also falls off were he somehow ends up on a trail were he is found by Haruka and taken to the nursing home from there the story moves to the Hanime.

As you can see I did not have that in this story that is because Anakin does not remember how he got injured but he will in later chapter bit by bit, he also would not know if he was married so by the time I plan for him to remember that he would already have a harem of girls as he tries to explain that to his wife.

Well, that is all if you guys have any ideas on anymore Hanime then send them to my Mailbox and will look into them. well bye and have a gooday, Don't forget to review and like.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2  
New Beginnings

Day-2

Time: 9:00 Am

Anakin awoke once more but this time he notice that he was in another room as this room seem to have someone living in it as he spotted a dresser along with a nightstand and several other items in the room, it was then that he notice someone was sleeping next to him as he looks to the side of him to see that Saeko was sound asleep as Anakin remember what happened last night.

"_So I and Saeko are a thing now… or unless this was a one night stand," _thought Anakin as he continues to look at her as she slept, he did not know what came over him last night but was glad that it did happen as Saeko began to open her eyes as the first thing she saw was his smiling face. "Hello good looking, had a good night," said Anakin as she smiles at him as she said.

"Yes, Anakin… um… Anakin-Kun, we need to talk," said Saeko as Anakin smile quickly faded as he looks down and spoke softly.

"So it was only a one-night thing huh?"

"What? No um, what I wanted to tell you was that I would like to offer you a job working at this nursing home," said Saeko as Anakin look up and stared at her strangely.

"So you have awesome sex with me then ask me to work for you," said Anakin as he stared at her and continue. "You Ms. Saeko have a strange way of getting people to work for you,"

"What's that suppose to mean huh?" ask Saeko as she looks angrily at Anakin as he quickly tries to calm her down but the fact that he said _Awesome Sex _did not go passed Saeko but she said nothing as Anakin tried to calm her down.

"I am sorry Ms-

"Call me Saeko, and about the other thing I know," said Saeko as she moves closer to Anakin as she gave him a kiss on the lips as she moves back and stared at his eyes and said. "Just know that I don't normality do this okay," said Saeko as she looks away embarrassed as Anakin smile at her.

"Alright, Saeko but what will be my job?" ask Anakin as she moves away from the bed and stands up and walk toward her nightstand as she went through some paperwork until she pulled out said paper and handed Anakin as he took it and began to read over it until he looks back up to her.

"So this is my job, just to clean and help out with the old people?" ask Anakin as Saeko nodded.

"Thanks, Saeko, I know we just meant and we just had sex but thank you again," said Anakin as Saeko smile as Anakin remembers his dream he had last night. "And I think I know my full name now. Its Anakin Skywalker,"

Once he told her his name she told him he needed to take a shower as she got his clothes ready after that she gave him some new clothes to wear witch she had plenty of, he now wore a plain black shirt with blue cargo pants along with white sock and black combat boots looking at himself Anakin thought about how great he looks as he made his way towards Saeko room as she still needed to get dress and take a shower.

.000.

Later in Saeko office

"Well everyone this Is Anakin Skywalker he will be are new Male nurse, he will help out around the place so if any of you need help just ask," said Saeko, as Anakin stood beside her as she introduces him to her staff which, were all female as he smiles and waves to them.

"Anakin these are my staff, there is Haruka Ikebana she been here for about a week," said Saeko as Anakin turn to look at said woman as she had brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, she wore a white shirt that had lines that went sideways along with a pink skirt and white socks along with sandals, as Anakin continues to stare at her he remembers the talk that Saeko had with Mr. Tomii when he first woke up it was Haruka that had to save his life and brought him thought Anakin as he saw her waves back to him as she smiles which he returns as she turns to the other woman.

"This is Natsuki Kamimura, she been here for about a week and half," said Saeko as he turned to look at the blue-haired woman, she had blue hair, brown eyes and light-dark skin, she wore a black skirt, sandals and a white blouse that did not cover her arms and shoulder(I know I did not give a good description of what she wearing but what can I do I not very good at description of cloths) she also had a pair of red earrings, as Anakin smile at her she smiled back as Saeko continue with the introduction.

"And this is Mikuru Yamamoto, she working here as a part-timer so she will be your partner for most of your task," said Saeko as he looks at the last of the nurses, she had pink hair tied in pigtails as she had light pink eyes which were strange_(she must have contacts)_ Thought Anakin as he continue to look at her as she wore a yellow button-up shirt with a red bow tie along with brown sandals and a blue skirt, as Anakin was done looking at her he spotted her giving him a wink as she giggled to herself which made him blush but as he did he look at Saeko as she gave him a look that said _(we will talk later) _which made him gulp as he quickly turns away as she gave her orders for the day.

"Haruka, the restrooms on floor 2 need to be clean,"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Natsuki, Mr. Maxwell needs his medicine for the week,"

"Understood!"

"Mikuru, you and Anakin will clean the rec area,"

"Yes Ma'am!" said both of them as Anakin quickly grab Mikuru hand and ran out the door as Saeko tried to stop him.

"Bye Ma'am see you later," said Anakin as they got out of view.

"Damm that man," said Saeko as she clenches her fist as she saw him retreat from her views as both Haruka and Natsuki look on in confusion. "What are you doing, get to work!" yelled Saeko as both women ran to get there jobs done.

.000.

"So, Mikuru do you know where to find the supplies we will need to clean the rec room?" asked Anakin as said girl smile and nodded as she said.

"Yep, it just down this hall to the left,"

"Good then lets us get this done," said Anakin as they walk towards the room as Mikuru step forward and took out the keys as she said.

"We Nurses are given keys to unlock these kinds of doors so that the patients don't open the doors on there own and hurt themselves," said Mikuru as Anakin as he nodded as she opens the door and then turns back to her. "Make sure to keep the door open if not then it will close and I will be lock inside okay," she said as he nodded once more as she enters the room and walk towards the middle of the room to turn on the light she but as she made her was she did not see the water on the floor as she began to slip as Anakin saw this as he yelled out for her.

"Mikuru!" yelled Anakin as he let go of the door and ran towards her with him arms stretch out to as he tried to stop her from falling but he only succeeded to fall with her as they both hit the ground with him on top of her as they both look at each other as both of them began to blush as could not turn away from each other, that was when it hit him.

**Lemon Warning **

Anakin did not know were it came from but he began to see images flash before his eyes as he saw image of a woman moaning in pleasure as a man was playing with her pussy as she quickly climax moaning in sexual pleasure as the image faded away which made Anakin confuses but made his penis hard as he did not expect to see that but then he relies were he was as he turned to look back down as he saw Mirkuru look towards his penis as she looks up to him and ask.

"Something is poking my pussy," was all she said as Anakin quickly tried to jump away but before he could get fully off the wet ground Mirkuru did something he did not expect as she jump up and forward bringing them back towards the wet ground once more but this time with her on top as she looks into his eyes as he tried to get back up but could not.

"Mikuru? what are yo-hmmm," everything stops for Anakin as he felt her lips slam into his as he lost his voice as she continues to kiss him as Anakin began to lose himself as their lips begin to smash into each other?

"Mik… Mikuru we must stop before-," but before Anakin could say anymore she had gone down on him as she unzips his pants as she pulled them down to show his underwear along with his already hard member as she looks up to him as she smiled.

"What do you mean stop Anakin, it looks like your friend seems to want more," said Mirkuru as she pulled down his underwear as his member pope out as it stood at attention as all Mirkuru could do was marvel at the size of it as her pussy began to get wet.

"Mikuru don't-," Anakin tried to tell her but was quickly stopped as she grabbed his member and proceeded to put his rock hard member into her mouth as she began to suck his dick as he try and fail to stop from moaning but he could nothing as his mind began to go blank as thou something was clouding his mind as he felt he was getting close to coming as he held her head down as he exploded into her mouth as after a few movements he look down to see that some of his seed was coming out of her nose as she gave him a lustful expiration as she slowly remove herself from his member as she had her back on the ground as she spread her legs as she removed her panties showing him her pussy as he saw that her pink hair was natural as he spotted her pick pussy hair which began to get his member hard as he saw she was getting wet.

"Come on Anakin do me real hard," said Mikuru as Anakin quickly got up as he walk towards her as move his member to her womanhood as he look into her eyes as he thrust into her as she gave off a moan of pain at first as Anakin look down to see that she was a Virgin as he saw blood but as he turned to look at her she gave him a smile as nodded for him to keep going as he continues to pound her as they both continue to moan in pleasure not caring if they get found by someone as Anakin continues to thrust into her as he felt he was close as he weakly said.

"I...I am coming," said Anakin as he tried to get up but was stop by Mikuru as she wraps her legs around him not letting him get out as Anakin look towards her.

"I want you to cum in me, let it all out inside," said Mirkuru as Anakin tried to reason with her as he told her that it would be bad if he got her pregnant.

"I don't care, I want to have your child impregnate me I want to have all of your children," was her responds as this seems to get Anakin even harder as he speeds up his thrusting as he yelled out in pleasure as he thrust one last time as he poured his seed into her as he fell on top of her as they both laid on the ground for several moments as they held onto each other not saying a word.

**Lemon End **

It was 30 minutes later when the doors to the supply room were open but by that time they had already gotten their clothes back on and talk about what they had just done.

**A few moments earlier **

To Mirkuru she was fine with her as she had no boyfriend and she was already 18 and leaving High school, At first Anakin had tried to tell her that she could get pregnant and she should go get some pills to stop that but she quickly told him she was fine with having his child as she pointed to what she had said during there lovemaking.

"But what about your future don't you want to do something with your life," said Anakin as he tried to convince Mirkuru to have the child but yet again she told him something that made him confuse and worry.

"Like I said I want to have all of your children Anakin so...so it fine as long as I am with you," said Mirkuru as she gave him a smile as she slowly move towards him as she snuggled on his shoulder as all Anakin could do was sign as he was going to have to explain Mirkuru about his and Saeko relationship.

And that was what he did as it took a few moments for him to explain to her but by the end of it, Anakin was even more surprising as what she said.

"It okay it just means that I will be the Second Wife as long as I get to be with you that all I want," said Mirkuru as she snuggles closer to him as all Anakin could think was "Wife"

But before he could say anything else the door to the supply room open as the light shine from the outside as Anakin had to cover his eyes for a moment as he slowly opens them again to see standing at the doorway was Haruka and Natsuki as they both look to see Mikuru wrapping her arms around the new employed as Anakin saw a look of hurt on Haruka which confuse Anakin as this could mean that she had a thing for him did she know what he and Mikuru had done thought Anakin as he turns to Natsuki but as he looks towards Natsuki he saw that she had a look of confusion on her face as she did not know what was going on.

It took a few minutes for Anakin to explain to them what had happened as this seem to get Haruka attention as she looks toward him, he realise then that she did have a thing for him he would have to do something about this later, after that they got their supplies and went on there way as Anakin and Mikuru got there as they began cleaning the rec room, after an hour later they had finished the rec room as he took the trash to the dumpster outside but as he walked toward was Mikuru had told him to go he spotted Haruka walking towards him as he greeted her.

"Hello Haruka, nice seeing you again," said Anakin as he saw that she had some trash in her hands as well as they both talk for a few moments as they went outside but as they did Anakin stop as he spotted a new girl as she wore a mostly green and pink outfit as she too was taking out the trash as Haruka seem to notice this as she realized that he had yet to meet her as she began to introduce him to her.

"Oh that right, Anakin I would like for you to meet Eri, she is Mr. Aida personal Nurse, Eri this is Anakin Skywalker he will be the new male nurse," said Haruka as Eri nodded towards them as she said her goodbye and walk back into the building as Haruka threw her trash away as she said goodbye to Anakin as he was left alone.

But as the doors close he was suddenly hit by a vision of a woman leg tide in rope as Anakin grabs his head at the sudden pain it gave him.

_"What the hell, that the second time that happens to him," _Thought Anakin as he heard a laugh coming from his side as he turns to see an old man going threw the trash as Anakin did not know the person.

"Hey what the hell are you doing," said Anakin as the man wave for him to come closer as Anakin was hesitant at first but did so anyway but as he got closer the old man pulled out an orange bag as he opens it showing what was inside as he stepped back as he saw what it held.

"What is this?" said Anakin as the old reach inside and pulled out a bright red sex toy all the while laughing as he did.

"This is hers," was all he said as Anakin quickly threw away the trash he had and walk back inside leaving the old man laughing by himself.

**Hour later**

After he and Mikuru finish with the rec room they only had to do some more cleaning but after that Mikuru had to leave as she still needed to catch the bus home saying goodbye Anakin went to his room he shared with Saeko but before he entered he was stopped as the doors open to reveal Saeko standing in the doorway as she gave him an angry look as Anakin explain what had to happen.

It took some time but by the end of it she was fine with it but it showed she was a little mad at him but then came the news.

"I am sorry Anakin but from now on you will have to sleep in your own room it would look bad if it gets out I am sleeping with an Employed," said Saeko as he was hurt by this but understood, "But don't worry this will be just for a few days until we figure out what to do okay," said Saeko as she took him to his new room which was close to Haruka and Natsuki rooms.

"Thank you, Saeko well see you in the morning," said Anakin as he opens the door and walks in to see a mat on the floor along with a desk and a chair he also spotted a dresser, he quickly went to lay on his mat but after a few moments he began to hear voices coming from the room next to him as he heard.

"N-No!" said a voice as Anakin knew it was Haruka but as he went to the door to see what was going on he spotted Natsuki walking out of Haruka's room as she said.

"Please forget this!" said Natsuki as Anakin close his door before she could see him but as he did he wonder what had happened but then he began to feel tired as he had work the whole day so he would wait until tomorrow to ask Haruka what had happened between her and Natsuki as he went to sleep.

An hour later

**Lemon Warning **

Anakin did not know where he was as he saw that his vision was dark but after a few moments, a small light began to shine as he saw the naked form of Natsuki hit the ground as she gave him a shocked look as she asks him.

"What are you doing?" she asks but as she did a sudden urge came over him as it felt like the same urge he had when he and Mikuru had right before they had sex as he did something he would not normally do as he slaps her across the face as she hit the ground as he walked toward her and proceeded to grab a fist full of her hair as he forced her up so that she was facing his hard member as she tried to pull away as she said.

"No!"

He did not let that happen as he began to force her to suck dick as he did this for several moments as he saw the look of pain but that soon gave way to pleasure until finely he was about to come as he pulled out and came on her face and mouth as she gave a moan of pleasure as he turned toward her breast as he began to play with them as it seemed she tried to tell him to stop.

"Please stop it," but still he went on as he continues to play with her breast.

He then began to suck on them as he uses his teeth to bite one of them as she moans some more as she said.

"No, That hurts!"

He then grabs both of her hands by the wrist as he held them down as he began to force her legs apart as she tried to get away saying.

"Please forgive me...," said Natsuki as he forces her legs open as he saw her sex as he began to play with it until she got wet as she let out a moan of pleasure as he made her look as he showed her his fingers that were coated by her sex juice that was when he brought it to the next level as he spread her legs apart as all she could do was watch as he lines his member to her wall as she tried once more to get away but Anakin was not going to let that as he sex drive was going over as he thrust into her as she moaned once more.

He continues to pound her as he held down both of arms with one of his hands as he uses the other for support as she began to talk but this time what she said surprised him.

"Now I know. I've been waiting for this...," said Natsuki as Anakin let go of her arms as she moves forward and wraps her arms around him as she continues to talk. "I've been wanting this for a long time...," she said as he wraps his arms around her as he proceeded to pound her some more as she went on. "A big dick of a man...," until finally, he could no longer hold it as he came inside her as she gave off another moan as fell on her back. "It's filling inside me, It's hot, It's so hot...," was the last thing Natsuki said as Anakin saw his seed pour out of him as his vision began to fade.

**Lemon End**

Anakin awoke with a start as he saw that he was still in his room and still cloth as he stood up and sat cross-legged on his bed as he thought about what he had just dream.

"A dream..." said Anakin as he scratches his head. "Why did I have a dream like that?" said Anakin to himself as he looks to see what time it was as he spotted the time.

"3 Am?" said Anakin as the rub his throat as he felt that he was getting thirsty. "Damm, why I'm so thirsty?" said Anakin as he got off his bed and went outside to find something to drink but as he walks he began to fell a sudden pressure coming from his member as he tried to calm it down.

"Why?"

"Why am I so horny?" said Anakin as he walks the hall not noticing that there was two pair of eyes watching him as he said to himself. "What happened to me?" said Anakin as now tried to find the bathroom/

"God, where is the bathroom? said Anakin but as he did he began to hear noise coming further down the hall he was in.

**Lemon Warning **( I know more then three in one chapter well I am trying to speed the story along so just bear with me)

"What's that?" said Anakin as he walks closer to the door as he the noise became clearer until Anakin saw that it was coming from a slightly open door as light was coming from within as Anakin got to it and what he saw surprised him more than that wet dream he had of Natuski as he knew this had to be real as he saw the girl name Eri with her hands tied and mostly naked as all she wore was her red headband and white pantie holes.

He did not know what to do as he all he saw was Eri moan in pleasure until he heard another voice from the other side of the room as he turns to see a white skin old bald man wearing a pink button-up shirt along with purple pants and a red bow tie as he the man had a grin on his face as he watches Eri walk toward him as she called out his name.

"Yes," said Eri as Anakin now had a name for the fat old man as he watches on.

Eri the went down on her knees as she unzipped his pants and proceeded to suck his old dick but as he watches on the man quickly gave a displeased look at she told the Eri. "That cannot make me hard," said Aida as he called out another name. "Kiba," said the man as Anakin look to the side of the man to see another white skin, old man but this time the man was tall he wore a red button-up shirt with a black pant and wearing glasses as the man had grey hair as he pulled out what looks like a small whip as he bows and said "Yes Sir," as he walks behind Eri and proceeded to whip her ass as she gave off more moans of pleasure as she dropped down to the floor but with her ass still raise to the air as the man continue to whip her.

After a few whips, the bald man then reaches down to grab Eri by the hair as he yelled into her face. "Kiba is the master of whipping," said Aida as Eri scream for them to stop but the man continues on as tho he did not hear her.

"He makes girls scream with joy," said Aida.

"Thanks for the complaint sir," said Kiba as he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of some kind of liquid as he began to pour in all over Eri backside as she gave off a surprise start as she told them that she would try better and to forgiver her as all Anakin could do was watch on as Kiba use the handle side of the whip and pointed it toward her ass entrance as she told them it was driving her crazy as Aida yelled at her to spread her legs.

"No, I beg you...," said Eri but that only seems to bring more pain as Kiba thrust the handle into her ass as she gave another moan as he pushes almost half of the handle length into her ass as Kiba began to talk to her. "You're feeling it now, aren't you? you filthy bitch!" said Kiba as he brought up one of her legs as he left the handle still in her ass as he got a sex toy and began to use it to play with her pussy.

"I-It's too big for me..." moan Eri as Kiba continues to play with her.

"She is such a sensual girl...

"Oh, it burning, I'll go crazy," yelled Eri out she was quickly silenced as Aida took that moment to force her to suck his dick once more as he gave a moan of pleasure.

"Her teeth are giving my dick incredible stimulation..." said Aida as he and Kiba continue to play with Eri as he went on to say. "Oh, look at this nasty look on her face!" said Aida as he grabs her head and forces it down onto his dick as he yelled. "I'm coming too... I'm coming!" yelled Aida as he came into Eri mouth as he let her go as he saw that his seed was in Eri mouth and face as Eri fell onto her side as he started to laugh.

"Ha, it didn't take too long to dominate this girl," said Aida as Kiba went on to say.

"I think that's in her nature,"

"I picked up the right one!" said Aida as he watches the girl ger her breath put it did not take long before he was displeased as he yelled down to the girl.

"Who told you to take a break? clean up this mess first!" said Aida as he Eri looks up as she said.

"Yes, Mr. Aida," said Eri, as all Anakin could do was think.

"This Place is Insane...

**Lemon end **

**Chapter 2 End**

What do you guys think was it any good I plan to end this storyline in chapter three from there it will go to other Hanime I have yet to decide what that anime will be but I do have some ideas as Anakin will slowly get his memory back as he figures out what to do.

I thought about giving Anakin the clones that he had when he landed on earth tho he lost some of them but seeing as the CR20 can carrier 40 men along with 6 pilots and engineers and 12 speeder bikes, so I going to leave him with 34 men the rest were killed by Asajj and with half of the speeder bike still in working order all I need now are clone nicknames and there CT- numbers so if you guys want to send to my mailbox you can just remember that the highest rank was Sargent and thats about it i am already working on the next chapter and by the fourth hopefully you guys can give me some names for clones well see you next time.

PS: I am also working on my other story will be out soon hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin watch as Aida along with Kiba left the room as Eri continue to moan in pleasure as the handle was still inside her as he watches he began to feel strange as tho something was telling him to stand and go to her as he did so, he opened the door as this quickly got Eri attention as she turns only to see him walk in as she could do nothing as he went to her.

**Lemon warring**

He did not know what came over him as without warring he unzip his pants as he took out his already hard sex as Eri stare in shock as all she could do was look upon Anakin's member as he began to speak.

"Turn around," was all Anakin said as Eri did so without hesitation as her sex was already becoming wet again as he reaches behind her and pulled out the handle as he got behind her.

Anakin slowly place his sex at her entrench of her womanhood as this surprise Eri as she had yet to lose her virginity but she did not care as she began telling him to not teas her, as Anakin enter her he quickly found her to be tight as she gave out a moan of pleasure he continues pounding her.

"Yes, keep going your driving me crazy," said Eri as Anakin pound her faster as she began rocking her hips back and forth until finely they both came together as they both let out moans of pleasure.

"Yes!" yelled out both of them as Anakin slowly pulled out his member from her sex as he looks down to see his seed pour out of her womanhood as it mixes with her own virgin blood.

For some reason, this only got more him erect as he quickly thrust his member back deep inside of her as she let out another moan as he continues to pound her for the rest of the night until finely his vision was beginning to fade as he went dark.

And as Anakin fell to the ground he could not see the two pairs of eyes that watch him from the inside of the room as they began to laugh to themselves.

**End of Lemon**

.000.

He awoke to the sound of knocking as he opens his eyes only to see that He was back in his bed, he looks around as he talks to himself.

"How did I get back here," said Anakin to himself as he remembers what had happened last night as he quickly grabs his head. _"Did that really happen, did I do that to Eri last night and that man Aida how is he," _thought Anakin as he tried to make scenes on what he just did but he did not have long as he heard his door open as the familiar face of Mikuru.

"Good morning Anakin," said Mikuru he quickly stood up.

"Mikuru,"

"You just woke up? You are such a sleepy-head!" said Mikuru as she enters his room as Anakin did not know what to do as he had many things on his mind at this moment.

"Um, Mikuru can I help you?" said Anakin as she turns to him with a look of hurt as she said.

"What? Can't I see my boyfriend," said Mikuru as she took a step closer to him as she places her hand on his crotch as she continues on. "You know the man that took my Cherry~," said Mikuru as Anakin had to hold in his moan as she began to rub him some more but he was saved by the voice of Haruka.

"Anakin," said Haruka as Mikuru stop her rubbing as he took this moment to step back as she gave him a hurt look as he felt somewhat guilty but he calms himself as he turns to face Haruka.

"Oh, Haruka good morning," said Anakin as Haruka enter but as she did she spotted another person in the room.

"Mikuru? You shouldn't bother Anakin he has to get ready for work so leave him alone," said Haruka as Mikuru smiled as she ran out of the room as she waves to Anakin.

After that Haruka said her goodbyes as Anakin smiled as he got ready for work letting what happen last night fade to the back of his mind for now.

.000.

Now after getting a shower and putting on another pair of clothes, he walks out only to see Haruka waiting for him as she explains that they were going to work together today.

Anakin now found himself cleaning the rec room once more with Haruka as he watches Mikuru throwing away some trash as she was surrounded by the old people as he voices this to Haruka.

"Mikuru, she seems to be friendly with the old men," said Anakin as Haruka smiled as she said.

"I think she enjoys coming here," said Haruka but as soon as she did Anakin had to grab his head as images of last night came to him as he saw Eri naked body once more but as soon as it did he was gone as he heard another voice belong to some he wanted to talk to as he turns to face that person as he saw him as he wore the same clothes from last night along with his friend.

"Good morning, Haruka," said Aida as Haruka greeted him back as the man turn to face him. "Oh, you must be the new Male nurse I heard about my name is Aida and this here is my friend Kiba," said Aida as Anakin had to force himself to smiled as this was the men that had done those things to Eri.

"H..Hello, and yes I am the new male nurse, Saeko hired me a few days ago, My name is Anakin Skywalker," said Anakin as Aida gave him a grin as Anakin grip his broom harder as he could not hold it in anymore as he asks. "Can you and I talk it very important," was all Anakin said as the man nodded.

"Very well, we can talk in my room," said Aida as Anakin began following him as he told Haruka that he would be back later.

.000.

As Anakin enters the room once more he looks around to see that the man had expensive taste, he saw stuff animals that he must have killed along with nice bedspread all in all the man must have a lot of money but right now he did not care about what he needed answer thought Anakin as he turns to face the man as he gave him a grin as he Anakin grip his fist if the man notice he did not care.

"So what were you wanted to talk about,"

"You know what I want to talk about," said Anakin as he points toward him as he went on. "For what reason are you torturing Eri for," said Anakin as this only made the man laugh as he looks to him.

"I knew that you were peeping on us," said Aida as Anakin step back in shock as the man name Kiba took this moment to speak.

"Voyeurism...huh you have nice tastes," said Kiba as Anakin was quick to fight that.

"That not true it you guys that-

But before he could say anymore Aida stops him as he began to talk.

"I think you misunderstood the situation," said Aida as he turns to Kiba. "Kiba!

"Yes, sir" was all he said as he walks away from both of them as he went across the room to a closed door and as he opened it as Anakin was giving another shock as he saw Eri tied in red rope as sat on the floor looking away from him.

**Lemon Warning**

'E-Eri!" said Anakin as he quickly turns on Aida as this made him mad as grab the man by his shirt and yelled in his face. "You bastard's, let Eri go!" said Anakin as he pulled on the man's shirt but before the man could answer he heard Eri yell at him.

"Please stop it, Anakin," yelled Eri as this made Anakin pause as he turns to look at Eri as he gave her a surprised look as he turns away from his look.

But he could not believe that he would not as he turns back to Aida and demanded he leaves Eri alone but that was when he went on.

"I told you, you misunderstood the situation, Her parents owed me a lot of money, and to settle the matter they sold her to me," said Aida he gave Anakin another one of his grins as he went on. "Well, of course, Eri herself knows the deal," said Aida as he laughs as he finishes with saying. "You got it now?

But Anakin did not as all he could think about was that they were hurting Eri and he would not let that stand as he went on to say it, "You think I will buy a crazy story like that," said Anakin as he pulled on the man shirt once more but was stopped by the arrival of Eri as she got in between them as she sates herself on Aida lap as he began to play with her.

"You still, don't get it, do you?" said Aida as he continues to play with Eri as all Anakin could do was watch what was happening right in front of him as Eri was moaning in pleasure as Aida was rubbing her sex as he showed Anakin what was on his fingers as he said.

"See what I mean?" said Aida as he Anakin his wet finger as he went on. "Eri is excited as I torture her in front of you, she is that kind of girl, right? Eri?" said Aida as he went back to playing with Eir as she yells in pleasure as Anakin step back at what he is seeing before him until finely he could not stand it as he began to walk away but as he did he was stopped by what Aida said to him.

"Mr. Skywalker, it may sound surprising, but she lost her virginity just recently," said Aida as he this news shock Anakin at what he was saying as he went on. "And the person who took her virginity was..." said Aida as he left the question hanging as Anakin knew what he meant as he greps his fist tighter as he began to fell something takes over him.

"_What is this," _thought Anakin as he looks around to see darkness around him as the only light was coming from above him as he looks up to see two bright stars in the sky as he heard a female voice that was familiar to him.

"_**Ani, Ani my son you must stay strong," **_said the voice as Anakin tried to find where the female voice was coming from as it had called him her son but he could not see her as she spoke again. _**"You are not ready yet but soon you will until then stay strong my Ani,"**_ said the voice as the darkness around him began to fade as he realized that he was still in the room and not wanting to look at what was going on the left not saying a word.

**Lemon End **

But if he had turn back he would have seen the look of shock on all there faces as they look at the room around them as there were smash stones and broken chairs and desk as Kiba was the to speak.

"Wha… what was that?" ask Kiba as they all had just watched several items from whining the room begin to rise as something was making them float in the air as they began to float around the man name Anakin as moments later they were thrown across the room as they smash or broke as they hit the wall scaring them.

"I heard of them before they are called Mutants and I know just the person that can deal with him," said Aida as he handed Eri to Kiba as he stood up and went to his phone and type in a number he knew he waited a few moments until he hears a voice.

**_"Yes, Mr. Adia what is it you need," _**

"Ah, Dr. Rice I am in need or your special helper, there seems to be a certain problem that I need to be dealt with and your helper is the only I know that can get the job done that ifs... she is up for it," said Aida as heard the man says something off the phone but before he could ask what the man came back.

**_"Ah yes Mr. Aida she can be there in 8 hours, will that be good enough for you," _**said Dr. Rice as Aida smiles.

"Yes that is good I will send what needs to be done and who the target is and of course once the job is done the money will transfer to your account like always,"

**_"Good, well nice doing business with you Mr. Aida," _**said Dr. Rice as he hung up as Aida got ready the report to send to Dr. Rice as Eri watch on as she thought about what she just heard.

_"I must warn Anakin in not then he will be dead soon," _thought Eri as she began to think of a way to tell Anakin on about what's going to happen.

.000.

End of Chapter 2

Author note:

So what do you guys think was it any good and could anybody tell me who it Dr. Rice is, I will give you a hint he comes from Marvel Comics that is all I am going to give, now I know this one was a little short but I pant to end this arch soon in next chapter or the one after, after that, it spread from there so if any of you readers have any ideas on what you want to see next then send it to my account mail so I can look it over other then that does anybody have any OC Clone that they would like to see then send that too well have a good day and see you next time.

Current Harem

Saeko Nakojo  
Haruka  
Natsuki Kamimura (Finley found her name here its goes)  
Mikuru  
Eri

More will be added later but that all, for now, bye and don't forget to review and leave a like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author Note:  
Hello, welcome to the next chapter I hope you guys got what I was telling you in the last chapter if not then I will tell you now. Its X-23 or better known as Laura Kenny the female clone of Wolverine.

Now with that information I just wanted to tell you right now I don't plan to pair X-23 with Anakin seeing as she should be 9 around this time in her story and if any of you guys never hear of the female wolverine then let me tell her story as from what I read about her early life was that she was made to Wolverine clone the people that were cloning her wanted a male but the DNA that they had of him was damage as only the Y chromosome was left so when they tried to clone a male it would fail and it fail about 22 time until one of the Doctors a Dr. by the name of Sarah Kenny came up with the idea of cloning a female but this was quickly shot down by the lead Dr. but she went behind there back and did it anyway and made a female clone egg all they needed was a host mother but one of the Dr. by the name of Dr. Zander Rice did not like that so him being a jerk waited till the last moment and told Kenny that they could not fine a host so she would have to be the host mother or let the egg die, not wanting her life work to be ruin by him she deiced to be the host so for the next several months she was under watch by the company until she gave birth to X-23, from there she was train by several teachers and when she reach the age of 7 she was given a dose of radiation by Zander so that her mutant gene would activate and it did but she only had two claws from her fist and one coming out from her feet from there Zander being the jerk he was pulled out her claws and coats them with adamantium and put them back in without any anesthetic from there she was given more training and sent on assassination missions but at the same time her mother Dr. Kenny also tried to give her a normal life as she had read to her when she was given the time, now we get to where we are as she and her mother are at right now, in the comics Dr. kenny had sent X-23 on a mission to save her nises well now when she did she unknowingly took Dr. Rice weapons that he was going to use so he hand no other chose but to send Kimura (now you may be wondering who is she well if you want to know her backstory then just look her up in wikia, if not all you need to know she is like the sabertooth to Wolverine) well that about it well now we get on with the story.

P.S: this will be my longest chapter to date I just wanted to finish this arc so I can begin spreading out into of there movies, tv shows, and anime along with cartoons and let not forget Hanime.

P.s 2: and before I forget there will be some Rape scenes if you don't want to read it then you just can skip it but that all I am going to say about that.

.000.

"What!… what do you mean she is not here!" yelled Dr. Rice as he spoke to his head security staff as he the man began to shake with fear as the murderess look that Rice was giving him as he took a deep breath as he spoke to him once more but clearer. "Now say that again,"

"What I send sir she is not there, were check the records and the last one to visit her was Dr. Kenny but after that, she was gone we do not know where she at," said the man as Dr. Rice nodded as the turn away from the man as he a second later a loud _"snap!" _was heard as he turns back to see the man dead on the floor as he looks up to see the one to do it as she had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"So you want me to go hunt for the girl and the Doc, Sir," said Kimura as he thought about it but shake his head as he began to speak.

"No, we don't have the time, we are already late as it is I will send another team to look for hearing but what I need now is for you to head to this location," said Dr. Rice as he handed Kimura a tablet as she turns it on to see that the location was Japan and read the mission was about as she looks back up him as she spoke.

"So I am hunting a mutant then," said Kimura as Dr. Rice nodded as she gave him a smile as she left the room as she looks for men to join her on this mission.

.000.

As Kimura was looking for men for her new mission a group of three soldiers that were clade in armor from head to toe was talking to each other as they began to discuss something in private.

"So did you get the data," said the shortest soldier as she whispered to one of her comrades as the tallest one responded by pulling out a pin drive as she said.

"Yep got it all on this," said the tallest as she waves it in front of them as the middle on said.

"Good then let us go, as soon as we are done then I free from Furry favors," said the middle in height as the shortest nodded her head as they began to walk out but as did they also heard a voice called out to them as they froze as they realized that they were in the middle of the base as they were surrounded by many arm soldiers as they could not fight there were out as they decided to turn to look behind them as they saw the leader of the troopers in this base walk toward them as they saluted as she waved them off.

"It's fine you don't have to do that," said Kimura as all three of them lowered their arms as they waited for Kimura to speak. "I need you three for a mission, so come on we get your gear as we leave and once we are on the chopper I can tell what the mission is," said Kimura as all three of them look at each other as they shrug as they followed her towards the weapons storage as they all thought of ways in how to get out of this but as it got closer to the chopper they saw none that would not lead to there death as Barbara Morse aka Mockingbird, Daisy Johnson, and finely Yelena Belova or some time known as the Black Widow got onto the chopper as they thought.

_"What the hell do they do now,"_

.000.

Anakin storm out of the room as he gripped his fist tight as he walked the halls of the nursing home, but he did not get far as he heard another voice coming from behind him as he turned to see Haruka standing behind him as she had a worried look, hoping to not scare her he calm himself as he began to speak with her.

"Oh, hey, What's up?"

"Its Natsuki, have you by chance seen her today?" ask Haruka but as soon as she said that name another memory came to him as he remembers his dream that he had last night as she went on. "Yes, nobody has seen her since this morning." finish Haruka as Anakin still had the image in his head.

"Natsuki..." said Anakin as he began to think about what he would tell Haruka seeing as he did not know that was a simple answer. "Sorry, Haruka but I have not seen her today, either."

"I see," said Haruka as Anakin watch her but as he continues to look at her she looks worried as she went on to say. "Is something wrong Anakin?" said Haruka.

"No, nothing is wrong," said Anakin as he thought he could ask Saeko about Natsuki along with what to do about Eri. "But I'll ask the Director, I needed to ask her something anyway," said Anakin as this seems to calm Haruka as she smiled as she bowed her head to him as she said thank you but as he watches her another image came to him as he began to see her naked body as he saw her bright pink nibbles as he had to grab his head as he turned away and said to himself.

"What is happening to me?" said Anakin to himself as Haruka look worried as she called his name out.

"Anakin,"

"It's okay, I talk to you later," said Anakin quickly as he walks away from Haruka as she gave him a concerned look as he headed towards Saeko office.

.000.

As Anakin turns the corner that leads to Saeko office he reaches the door and opens it to see her on her computer as she looks up and smiled at him as he moved close to her as he took a quick glance at her computer to see that she was looking at new nurses resumes but before he could ask about that she closes her computer and turn to him as she gave him another smile.

"Oh hello Anakin, what can I do for you right now," said Saeko as she spread her legs as Anakin could get a view of her already wet panties as Anakin had to contain himself as he forces himself to not look down as he asks her his question.

"I am sorry Saeko but not right now," said Anakin as she got the hint as she gave him her full attention.

"I wanted to talk about two things the first is have you seen Natsuki from what I been told she has not been seeing since the morning and Haruka and I are getting worried," said Anakin as Saeko gave him a funny look but quickly answer his question.

"That's is an easy one, she came to the office this morning and took a day off," said Saeko as Anakin quickly thought that was strange as he pressed her for more answers.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask further," responded Saeko as she reaches for his hand as she went on. "By the way, since you're here," said Saeko as he took his hand and brought it towards her chest as she said. "How about this?" said Saeko as he had to bull away as he was tempted to do just that but he needed answers.

"No, Saeko stops it," said Anakin as he looks to her to see she gave him a hurt look but he went on about Aida and Eri. "You know about Aida, don't you?" said Anakin as she must have known something she was the Director of the nursing home something like that should be on her radar as she did not strike Anakin as a stupid woman.

"Yes," wall all Saeko said as she looks down.

"Why?" began Anakin as he went closer to him as she looks even more guilty as she began to speak.

"Why?… Why is because we need the money, this nursing home has not been doing good why do you think we hire monthly nurses it because its cheaper this way to do so, with Mr. Aida money we are able to keep the nursing home running but it is still not enough," said Saeko as she could not bring herself to say what really going on but she could tell him a lie now and tell him the truth later when they are alone as she went on. "And from what I know it is an agreement between the two of them so it none of my business," said Saeko as Anakin said nothing as he turned away from the hurt look Saeko was giving him as he walks out the office as Saeko stood up and yelled out his name but still he did not stop as the door closed behind him as the phone began to ring as she turns to it.

.0000.

Anakin close the door behind him as he walks out of Saeko office as he could not speak with her right now as he headed back to work it was then as he was cleaning the table that he heard a male voice from behind him as he turned to see that it was the same old man from yesterday the same man that had shown him Eri Toys as he held a package in his hand and he handed it to him.

"Here,"

"What is this?" asked Anakin as he the man responded by saying.

"I'll give this to you," said the man as Anakin took the package.

"To me?"

"It's for you," said the man as Anakin head another voice coming from the left of him as he turns to see Mikuru and Haruka walking toward him.

"Big Brother!" said Mikuru as turn to them as smiled as they greeted him.

"Hello there," said Haruka as she and Mikuru went towards him as he heard the voice of the man again as he turns to see him walk away as he yelled for the man to stop but he did not.

"Wait, sir!"

"Oh you know Mr. Tomii," said Haruka as Anakin turn to her as she knew the man name.

"So his name is Tomii," said Anakin as she nodded her head as he remembered about what he found out about Natsuki. "Oh, Haruka I know what happens to Natsuki,"

"Oh, that great Anakin," said Haruka as they along with Mikuru sate done as Anakin told them what had happened.

Several moments later

"I see," said Haruka as she took a sip of her tea as they had just gone over what Saeko had told him. "She should have told me so,"

"Well, I don't know what happen but I guess she was in a hurry to go somewhere," said Anakin as it was then that Mikuru gave her two cents in.

"But Natsuki told me that she was excited to work with me!" said Mikuru as all Anakin could do was shrug as he did not have the answer and now that he thought about it he did not know if Saeko even told him the truth he would need to talk to her later but he kept that to himself.

"By the way, Mikuru, are you going back home, or did you get your own room yet?" ask Anakin as she gave him a smile as she said.

"I'm going to sleep in the same room as Anakin," said Mikuru as both he and Haruka gave her looks of shocks as it was Haruka that voice her concerns.

"What?…. Cut it out, Mikuru," said Haruka as she turns back to him. "Sorry Anakin, she's joking, but she will be staying in my room for tonight as Saeko said that her room needs to be remodeled so it will take two more days until it is done," said Haruka as he nodded to that as he said okay as Mikuru went on to say.

"Are you Disappointed?" said Mikuru as he decided not to say anything as Haruka gave him and her an angry look as all he did was smile as they parted ways.

.000.

Later in Anakin Room

After leaving Haruka and Mikuru, Anakin retired to his own room as he still held the package that man name Tomii had given him as he still needed to see what was inside it and he did not want to do it was they would be able to see it as he remembers what he has shown him last time.

Once inside his room, he turns one the light and opens it only to see that it was a Videotape he known this as he saw Saeko had a few of them in her room and when he asks about them she told him that you can watch them on a Tv as she played one for him so after he got his own room she had also given him his own Tv with some of her tapes.

**Lemon Warring**

"_I wonder what on it," _thought Anakin to himself as he headed for his Tv as he turns it on and places the tape like Saeko had shown him as he waited for it to play as the screen turn on as the first image came on as he heard a moan coming from it as he saw to people were having sex as he said to himself.

"What is that man thinking?" said Anakin as he was about to turn the Tv off when he heard her voice.

"Oh no, that hurt!," said a familiar voice as Anakin stop as he knew that voice as the image change to a different angle as he saw how it belong to.

"N-Natsuki?" ask Anakin to himself as he saw her moan in pleasure as she was getting pounded as the image change once more but this time he was really shocked as he saw himself as the one that was having sex with her.

"_Wha-what but how,"_ thought Anakin as he began to realize that his dream he had was not a dream but it really happens but it could not have been possible but then he remembers what Aida had said to him.

"_**She lost her virginity just recently, the person who took it I," **_

"Damn so it wasn't a dream," said Anakin as he needed an answer and he knew to ask and he stood up and walk out of his room as he headed towards 's room.

**Lemon End (if one could call it that but just to be sure you know)**

.000.

He reaches Adia's room as he began to pound on his doors as he yelled out to the man he knew must be inside.

"Aida! I need to talk to you!" said Anakin but as he pushes the doors he found that there were unlock as he saw that the room was dark but he heard the noise as he asks. "Who's there?" ask Anakin as he did not know who it could be but he did not have to wait long as the light turns back on as he steps back as he saw the naked form of Natsuki.

**Lemon Warring (This time for real)**

As she was tied by rope as she was made to stand as her arms were raised up as she was gag by a ball in her mouth and blindfolded.

"Natsuki," said Anakin to himself as he did not know what was going on as he heard another voice coming from behind her as he turned to see Eri standing there but this time she wore what looked like a rubber male sex as she smiles towards him as she said.

"I've been waiting for you," said Eri, as all Anakin could do, was stare at her as she touches Natsuki as she talks to her. "Look, Natsuki, here is Anakin," said Eri as she Natsuki moan as Anakin took this time to speak.

"Eri, what's this about?" demanded Anakin as Eri laugh.

"She's getting excited, I haven't even touched her yet," said Eri as Anakin look towards Natsuki womanhood as he saw that Eri was right as he saw her juices begin to flow from her sex as Eri went on. "It was just last night that you took her virginity," said Eri as Anakin stood in shock at the news as this confirms that the video was real as he watches her kneel down in front of Natsuki as she began to play with her sex as he spoke once more.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Anakin as he watches Eri continue to play with Natsuki as he kept speaking. "Did Aida force you to do this?" ask once more Anakin as he Eri stop as she turns to look at him as she gave him a smile as she said.

"Do what?" said Eri as she continues to give him a smile as she continues on. "You're the one who took our virginities, in just one night," said Eri as Anakin said nothing as she went on to speak with Natsuki. "What do you think, Natsuki?" ask Eri as Natsuki moan louder as she began to mess with the ropes as Eri continue. "It's not healthy to deceive yourself, Anakin," said Eri as she returns to playing with Natsuki as she gave another smile as she said. "It's overflowing, It's twitching, it's sol lovely," said Eri as Natsuki began to thrash around as Eri continues to play with her. "Her pussy looks like a young bird, who is longing for a worm~, Don't you feel sorry for Natsuki?" said Eri as Anakin's heart began to race as he continues to watch as she continues to speak. "I know you do, Anakin," finish Eri.

Anakin watched as Eri continues to play with Natsuki as he did not know what to do but as he watched he began to feel a pain coming from between his legs as he looks down to see that his member was trying to get out as he began to feel the pain coming from it as he thought about it. _"What does this means, does this mean I like watching this," _thought Anakin as slowly unzip his pants as his heart race faster as he member came out as the cool air hit it as he let out a moan as he Eri stop as she turns back to see his member fully erect as she spoke.

"You want to come inside of her, don't you, you want to plant your seed in her?" ask Eri as she stood up and remove Natsuki ball-gag as the first this she said was.

"Please, I can't wait anymore, please plant your seed in me I want to have your babies~" moan Natsuki as this was the last straw for Anakin as he moves towards her as he said.

"I want to fuck her," wall all he said as his mind began to go into autopilot reach her and began to kiss her lips as both of there mouths began to taste one another as he rubs his member and the doors to her sex as he slowly stops as he began to play with her breast then gently raise her leg as he places his member to her entrench as she gave a scream of pain but that slowly fell into a moan of pleasure as he entered her once more.

As he entered her he heard Eri began to speak. "Natsuki's pussy is totally being reform to fit your Pennies, she going to make a great cock sleave," said Eri as Anakin began to pound Natsuki faster and faster as she went on. "Anakin, you feel good inside your new cock sleave right?" ask Eri as his only response was.

"Yes, I loving it," said Anakin as Eri responded by saying.

"Should I make it tighter then?" said Eri as she slowly places one of her fingers into Natuski ass as she was quick to voice her concern on this as she yelled to her.

"No, not there!" yelled Natsuki but that quickly fell apart as what Eri said next.

"I know you want it, you're squeezing my finger tighter," said Eri as Natsuki gave another moan of pleasure as Anakin reach for the blindfold as he pulled it off her as both of there eyes meet as they both look at one another as she gave him a smile but then they heard Eri say next.

"You don't need lotion since you're wet enough," said Eri as Natsuki began to trash more as she felt the rubber member poke at her back entrench.

'It won't fit," said Natsuki as she began to blush as she saw Anakin stare at her as this was happening to her but the scream in pain as the member enter her backside as Anakin grid his teeth as he said.

"It's much tighter now," said Anakin as he watches the surprised look on Natsuki's face as Eri laugh as she spoke.

"The party has just begun," said Eri as both she and Anakin began to pound both of her entrenches as they all began to moan in pleasure.

"Yes!, keep going, plant your seed in me Anakin!" yelled Natsuki as he began to pound her faster as they both were reaching there limit as Eri yelled that she was close to her climax, it was only moments later that all three of them moan in pleasure until finely all three of them came at once as Anakin thrust deep inside Natsuki as his vision began to fade as the next moment he sees Natsuki had been let go as she laid on the ground as she slept as he spotted blood from her sex as he felt a warm feeling coming from his member as he looks down to see Eri was giving him a blowjob as she moves back to reveal his still hard member as she started to jerk his member as she spoke to him.

"Wow, it's still hard," said Eri as she gave him a surprised look as she smiled towards him.

"Yeah..." was all he said as Eri went on.

"You screwed us so many times, but you haven't had enough yet," said Eri as she continues to play with his member.

"_Not enough," _thought Anakin as he thought about what she was saying as images of Haruka began to flash in his mind of what he wanted to do to her as he thought. _"No not enough, I haven't done what I really wanted to do yet," _thought Anakin as tho she could read his mind he heard Eri say.

"You want to fuck Haruka, don't you?" ask Eri as she continues to give him a handjob as Anakin began to grin as she went on. "You want to rape her and shoot your seed into her, you want to plant your baby batter into her as you did to us, don't you?" said Eri as this made Anakin hard as he began to imaged Haruak with his child in her as he began to say.

"Haruka…, Haruka….," began Anakin as Eri continues to jerk him off as she said.

'I bet she's waiting for you now~" said Eri as Anakin began seeing Haruka waiting in her room for him to arrive as she gave him a big smile as she begs him to plant his seed in her.

"She is waiting for me?"

"Yes, she's waiting for you, wetting her underwear, she wants you to plant your seed into her she wants your baby~," said Eri as Anakin gave another grin as he thought about it as he smiles and said.

"Haruka," said Anakin as Eri let him go but not before zipping up his pants as he walks out of the room leaving Eri and Natsuki behind as Eri thought about her plans to rescue Anakin.

"_Soon Anakin, soon," _thought Eri as she Anakin leave the room as she heard a voice behind her as she turns to see that it belong to Aida as standing beside him was Kiba as he held a whip in his hand as they both hand grins on there faces.

.000.

**Lemon Warring (Note: this next scene is of Rape so if you don't want to read it then go pass this section were it ends and continue on)**

Anakin was breathing hard as he walks the halls of the nursing home as he knew were Haruka room was as he reaches the door and opens it he look inside to see that Haruka was already awake as he grins as he called out her name.

"Haruka," said Anakin as he saw her get up from her bed as he also spotted Mikuru but he did not care about that right now as she called out his name.

"Anakin? What are you doing here? It's late," said Haruka as he did not respond as he steps further in as she said.

"Please don't come in!" yelled Haruka as she got a look at his face as the light shine on it as she saw that he had a grin on his face as he said.

"You've been waiting for me. Right?" ask Anakin as he turns on the light as Haruka stood up from her bed as she told him to stop.

"Stop it, Anakin!" yelled Haruka but that fell to deaf ears as he quickly pushes her down onto the floor as he held her by her arms as she looks up to him with a look of shock and betrayal as she said to him. "You are kidding, right? Anakin?" said Haruka as Anakin said nothing for a moment but then without warring he reaches for her button shirt as he grabs it and tore it apart as the buttons pop out as she yelled. "No!" scream Haruka as she continues to look at Anakin in shock as she hopes that this was all just a bad dream but that was not to be as she tried to fight him but then he said.

"I know you want me to fuck you," said Anakin as Haruka stop herself as her face got red as she did want to be with Anakin but that quickly left her as she did not want to be with him like this but before she could continue fighting him, he pulled her up to his level as he quickly turns her around took off her torn shirt and force her back onto the bed as she faces the sleepy form of Mikuru.

Please don't do it," said Haruka as she begs Anakin to stop as she struggles to get out of his hold but did not happen as she felt his hands reach for her sleepwear as he pulled them down revealing to him her womanhood as she felt something poke her entrench for a moment but then without warring she felt a sharp pain coming from it as her world broke as she let out a few tears as Anakin began to pound her as she begged him not to move.

"Please don't move," said Haruka but like all the time before he did not listen to her as he continues to pound her as he let go of her arms as he moves to her hips as kept pounding her. "Ow, you're hurting me!" said Haruka as she began to let out a moan of pleasure. "You're going to break me, please stop it!" scream Haruka as she gave another moan of pleasure as she screams. "I feel something hot inside of me," said Haruka as she moans again as it was then that Anakin began to speak to her.

"This is me," said Anakin as he began to pound her faster as continue on. "I've been pretending to be the nice guy, it was all a lie!" yelled Anakin as he heard her gasp as he kept on as he heard her speak.

"No… I feel strange, why does it feel so good," said Haruka as she felt Anakin grab her by her arm as turn her around so that she was facing him as her legs raised onto his shoulder as she screams again. "No!, I'm so embarrassed," said Haruka as she moans out his name. "Anakin…. It's so deep inside of me!, I feel his penis deep inside of me," moan Haruka as Anakin went faster as he breathed out her name.

"Haruka,"

"You're so rough~" moan Haruka as she threw her head back as she said. "No, I can't take it anymore…. I want more… it's so good~" moan again as she did not care anymore as her legs fell to his side as she closes her eye as she began to love the feel of Anakin inside of her as Anakin took this time to tell her something.

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear Haruka," said Anakin as he moves even faster than before as he felt he was coming soon and he wanted to shoot all of his seed into her as he told her just that. "Haruka I want you to get pregnant," said Anakin as she gasps as she opens her eyes as she looks at Anakin as she saw the look that he was giving her but as she thought about it she didn't care as she began to feel the pleasure she had never felt before as she uses the last of her strength and wrap her legs around him as she jumps onto him warping her arms around him too as she screams to into the room.

"Yes, oh God Anakin yes impregnate me I want to have all of your children inside me~" moan Haruka as Anakin reach his limit as he said one last thing before he came inside her.

"Here it comes Haruka, now get pregnant like Saeko, Mikuru, Eri, and Natsuki, take my seed!" yelled Anakin as Haruka gasp as she heard the news that he had already done this to all of the other females as she felt him thrust deep into her as he came.

Haruka and Anakin took in a deep breath as they stayed together as his member was still inside her as he made sure his seed would stay inside her as they both collapse onto the floor as they held one another as their vision faded into darkness.

**End of Lemon**

.000.

The chopper came overhead as Kimura saw the location as seen in her report, _"A__ nursing home," _thought Kimura as she thought of the idea as stupid as she began to think about it, it made sense as it would be a good place for people to do illegal research without the authority getting in there business, but now she put that into the back of her mind as her chopper landed as she got off as she told the pilot to shut off the engine as it may take her some time before she would return as her three back-ups followed her as they entered the building as a camera turns to them as they enter.

.000.

Moments earlier

"Sir's," said Kiba as both Tomii and Aida turns to look at him as Saeko stood at the side as both men came walking towards him to see what was going on as they had just watch Anakin and Haruka get a place in their room as Eri went to get dress.

"What is it Kiba?" ask Aida as he and Tomii look at what Kiba was talking about as they saw a Helicopter land as a women step out along with three more soldier clades in armor as Tomii was the first to speak.

"What is the meaning of this," ask Mr. Tomii as he turns to Aida as the man took a step back as he began to explain himself.

"I sorry sir, it just that Skywalker is a mutant," said Aida as this news surprise both Saeko and Mr. Tomii as they continue to listen to Aida's story. "It was after we showed him the deal Eri parents and I had made about there daughter, it was just as he was leaving he stops as without warning objects began to rise from where they were as they began to hover around him as tho they were attracted to him but it soon change as it seemed he went back to his senses as all of the objects were thrown across the room and he left but it seems he did not realize what he had done as he said nothing as he left," finish Aida as Kiba nodded telling that he also saw the thing as Aida continues to speak. "That is why I called in special help, they specialize in this kind of work," said Aida as Tomii thought about it for a moment then turn back to him as he gave Aida his answer.

"Hm, this could go either way I guess we will see how this turnout, but we still can't have her running around and founding out about what we are doing so get rid of her," said Mr. Tomii as Aida nodded as he goes towards one of the lockers as he pulled out a black suitcase as he opens it to reveal a large cannon-like weapon as were the barrel was supposed to be was now a large dick as an antenna point out of it as all of them look at it then up to Aida as he began to explain.

"This is something that I have had develop, it cost a lot but it works," said Aida as he flips a twitch as the weapons began to glow purple as he went on as he misses as Tomii, Saeko, and Kiba step away from him as he explains the weapon. "With this Sonic-Cannon it will allow us to shoot the music as sound waves now we do not need speakers we just need to point and push the trigger and there is done the person or persons will quickly fall under the sway of the music as their bodies began to feel pleasure just from them having their clothes on them," said Aida as Tomii gave him a look satisfaction as Kiba said good work sir as Saeko smile as she tried to hid her worry look as Aida began telling Kiba to bring the girl and her men into one of the bigger rooms as he had an idea as Kiba walk out of the room

.000.

Kimura had been walking for a few minutes as she was followed by her three soldiers as they had their guns pointed to the ground as they search for someone for help and as they turn a corner they saw an elderly man in a red shirt and brown pants as he wore a pair of glasses as he notices them as he walks towards them as they stop as she notices her men grip their weapons in case the man prove to be dangerous as she smiles at that as the man began to speak.

"Hello, I am Kiba my Master Aida will see you in next room if you will follow me," said the man name Kiba as he bowed to them as Kimura nodded her head as she was followed by her men as the man lead them to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway as three undercover agents were having a secret conversation with each other.

**_"So Mores, what's the plan now," _**ask Daisy as she spoke to her three girl group through the inbuild speakers that allowed for all three of them to speak and not be heard by Kimura as Belova said nothing as Barbara began to speak.

**_"We finish this mission and once we get back to HQ we ditch the cloths and get out of there," _**was all Barbara said as both Daisy and Belova nodded to the plan as Daisy added.

**_"Good, besides what Kimura told us about this mission this should be easy," _**said Daisy as before Barbara could tell her not to say that they stop as the man waves to one of the doors as he spoke.

"My Master will see you in this room now," said the man as he opens the door as they walk in but as they enter they quickly notice that the room was pitch dark but that quickly changes as the light shines into there eyes as they had to cover there face for a few moments but that was enough as a moment later they heard a high pitch sound as they heard a blast go off as they were about to defend themselves they feel something hit them as their bodies hit the wall behind them as the last thing they heard was two men speaking to each other.

.000.

"Good, very good Mr. Aida," praise Mr. Tomii as all three of them look at the bodies that now laid on the floor as Aida began to speak.

"Thank you sir, but the thing is it was not supposed to knock them out it was just supposed to give them massive amounts of pleasure," said Aida as Mr. Tomii wave it off as he said.

"It fine Mr. Aida as long as she still wants to feel the pleasure of wanting to have sex it fine, now Kiba get rid of the three of them but let me see who they are first," said Mr. Tomii as Kiba nodded his head as walk towards them as he began removing there mask as he reveals them to be three women as one had black hair but had fair skin as the other two were both blond as they too had fair skin as gave Tomii an even bigger smile as he ordered Kiba to get rid of the helicopter pilot as he told Aida to get the three of them ready for Skywalker as he began to laugh as his luck at having four more women for his experiment.

.000.

**Lemon Warning **

Anakin awoke as he began to hear a strange song as he also felt something was blinding his face as he moves to remove only to realize that his wrist was tied by something as he the familiar voice Aida speaking to him.

"Ah Mr. Skywalker," said Aida as Anakin grip his fist as he tried to get out of his binds but to no avail as he all he could do was hear the voice of Aida. "I see that you awake good... very good and you seem to be very able," said Aida as Anakin to feel his heart rise as his member began to rise as Anakin could no longer control himself as the man went on. "Ah good just want I needed now we can begin," said Aida as Anakin began to feel him being forced to move as Aida spoke once more. "That is good Mr. Kiba now that you sent up the girls we can begin," said Aida as quickly thought of Eri, Haruka, Natsuki and Mikuru begin in the same room as him as he felt him be to move closer to something until he felt his member touching the entrench of something as he thought it must have been one of the girls as he told himself he was sorry for what was going to happen as he hears Aida voice again. "You know what you must do Anakin they are all lined up to the level of your member you just need to thrust inside of them once you come the next one will be to your right until you finely finish in all four of them," laugh Aida.

Anakin shed a tear as what he was about to do as he could no longer hold it in as the pain of it was getting too much for him bear as he tried his best to aim at there sex as he felt the warmth of flesh as he took the sign to thrust inside as he heard a muggle moan as he knew that they too must be tied and gag as he was tied as well as he began to pound into one of them as he began to hear her moan of pleasure as he tried to find out how it was but he could not figure it out but as he continues on he began to care less about it as he continues to pound her until finely he thrust deep inside her as he pumps his seed straight into her womb as he hear another moan but still he was not done as he pulled out as he felt his member was still hard as he moves to another of the girls as he heard the voice of Aida once more.

"Good, but we still need more," said Aida as Anakin did not know what the man wanted as he thrust deep inside the one before him but this time he felt some resistance as he thrust deeper in as he heard a sharp muffled cry as he continued to pound the flesh more as the cry began to turn into a muffled moan as he began to feel her juices begin to coat him, member, as he lost himself as to how smooth it felt inside there warmth place as tho she welcomes him he also began to feel his member being squeezed as this drove him to finish as before he thrust deep inside as he bends on top of her as he came inside her womb as he heard another muffled moan as he finishes and like again he heard the same voice.

"Again," was all he said as he was move and again he thrust inside another of the girls as he felt some resistance at first but then it felt it begins to smooth out as he continues to pound the girls as he could only imagine what they must be going through there minds.

.000.

Barbara POV

_"Anger," _was Barbara first thought as that quickly fell to. _"Pain," _as she felt the male sex enter her as she did not know what had happened as she awoke more blindfold, tied down on to something that did not let her move along with her being gag but soon those thoughts fell to the. _"Pleasure," _she was felling as she began to climax as the sex began to go faster as she felt the man member began to get hot as that only meant one thing as a moments later she felt something hot enter her as she let out a moan of pleasure she did not know she had as she felt him remove himself as she heard the same voice that told the man to Rape her, tell him to do it again as she prepared herself the form the man to enter her again but it never came as she heard another sharp intake of air beside as she realized what had happened as she knew that the other girls were also in the same boat at her but for some reason, she felt sad as she thought. _"Why do I feel the need for this stranger to pound me again," _thought Barbara as her only thought should be about how to escape and end her torment but as she thought about she began to feel that she was actually missing the man and wanted the feeling of his member entering her back as she began to over this thought as she vaguely heard the voice of the man telling to again as she gave a small thought about her fellow team.

.000.

Daisy POV

She heard the voice tell a man name Skywalker that they were all lind up for him to use as she heard a cry of pain to the side of her as wonder who it was as she began to think of away to get out of this but like Barbara she too was tied and secure so that she would not be able to move or make a sound as she heard the voice tell him that he had more that he needed to fuck as she began to panic as she did not know if she could survie this as even tho she was train to beat torture but her mind and body were not ready as she was keeping her virginty for some she loves but that did not seem to care to them as she felt something touch her wall as she treid to move but it was no use as she could not even move or use her powers as she did not have her qualtalent so she was forced to feel the man forced his way inside her as she gave a scream of pain but as the man pound her cry began to faed into moan of pleasure as she hated herself for that as she begna to think of ways to get out but that soon feell apart as she could not control herself from climx as she coat his member in her jusice witch only made his member better to enter her as she began to feel her body react to him as her womenhood began to get tieghter around him as she felt him move ontop of her as she felt his breath on her back as she felt somthing hot enter her as she gave another moan as she began to grow weak but as she felt the man leave her for some reason she tried to stop him but she lost her stregeht as man left her as she heard the voice tell him to move on as Daisy heard another sharp moan coming from the right of her.

.000.

Yelena POv

Yelena was trian for many years by the Red Room she belive she would survie this as once she get out she would get her vengese on the people had done this to her but as she felt the male sex reach her wall she took in a sharp breath as she let out a single tear as man thrust deep inside her as she gave a muffled cry as the man began pounding her womenhood as she felt her lost at her virginty as all the years she treid to save it but only to lose it to some stranger that she may never get to see as she felt the man breath harder as he began to move faster inside her, but as he move she began to feel somthing rise in her as she realise she was going to come as before she could stop herself she came and coated the man member wtih her sex juice as this only made him move faster as she began letting out moan of pleasure as she hated herself for that until filnely he thrust deep inside her as he kept that pose as she felt his hot seed enter her as she hated herself as she let out another moan and as he finished she climax once more as she felt him pull out and as he did she felt sad as the emptyness of it as she treid to gain controll of her mind but that was being harder then she thought.

.000.

Kimura POV

She heard the noise that the others were makes, she did not know if it was her own men or this case her female troopes or other women that were taken and place into this same chair as she was as she tried to move but as she did she relise her powers were not working as whatever they use to knock her out must have also knock out her powers for some time as she heard the man said that there was one until he was done as she treid to prepare herself for the man but as soon as the man member touch her wall she began to panic as all of her preperation did nothing as she felt the man force his way inside her as she gave cry of pain as he man contiune on not caring about the pain he was casueing her as she had never felt this vuanluble not since she got her powers as man began to pound her pick up the pace as she began to to feel herself get hot as the man began to breath down onto her until finely he thrust deep inside her almost moving her as she felt him shoot his seed deep in her womb as she reach her own climax as she coat his member as all the pain she was feeling began to fall into pleasure as she gave a louad muffle moan as she collagps as she felt him pull out as she tried to shake her ass so that he could see that she wanted more but still she got nothing for her effourts as she heard the voice once more tell the man somthing.

.000.

**Lemon End (Damn I think that was my longest Lemon to date)**

Anakin began to feel his body become weak as all the sex he was having was getting to him as he let out a small breath as he heard Aida speak once more as he turns to where the voice was coming from.

"Good Mr. Skywalker, very good now we will continue this tomorrow and continue to do so until finely all of them are ready for harvest," said Aida as the man began to laugh to himself as he heard Kiba and Tomii do the same but then without warning, he heard Aida stop as there was shouting as he yelled out. "What is the meaning this," said Aida as Anakin heard the voice of Saeko yelled out to them as he heard guns shots go off as he ducks to avoid them as he heard three thumbs hit the floor as he began to fell his blindfold being undone as he looks to see the face of Saeko as she gave him a worry look as she quickly undid his binds as she began speaking to him.

"Oh Anakin _sniff, _I am sorry for what has happened _sniff," _cried Saeko as Anakin look to her as he smiled as he wrapt his arms around her, as she began to cry into her shoulder as Anakin look behind her to see the dead bodies of Mr. Tomii and Mr. Aida laying on the ground as he figures the last was Kiba as he laid dead behind him as Saeko cried some more as he let her cry until she stops as she helps him up as he was too weak to stand by himself as he turned to look at where the girl, must be only to do a double take as he looks at the woman he just had sex with as the skin and bodies size did not match the girls he knew as he heard the doors that Saeko came out from as he saw the familer figuers of Haruka, Eri, Natsuki, and Mikuru as they all gave him a smile but they look towards were laied four other women as they turn to him for awsner as he looks down and began to explain but was stop as Saeko was the one to explain.

"I can tell you what happens later but first let us get you some clothes and girls can you check on them to see how they are doing," said Saeko as all four girls went to each of the bound women as they took off there blindfolds as saw that all of them look to be passed out as they told this to Saeko. "Alright untie them and put some clothes on them but afterwords make sure the cuff as they were sent to harm Anakin and we still need to make sure if they still intend to do so," explains Saeko as all the girls did what they told as Saeko took Anakin out of the room as they passed the dead body of Tomii as Saeko look down at him at the shocked look he had before she shot as she stared at him until she decided to leave but not before she spat at his corps as she walked out and took him to her room to rest for the night.

.000.

The end of Chapter 4 sees the next chapter for the update.

Also don't forget to like, fav, and review.


End file.
